Cerulean, Oh Cerulean
by shippingfreak123
Summary: Ash and Misty has been in love since their fateful meeting together.Now Ash is in Sinnoh,when Misty shows up for a holiday break and travels with Dawn,Brock and him for some time. Will the both of them be able to cope with it? Rated T just to be safe. Pokeshipping.
1. Chapter 1:Misty

**Hi there,Geral here! This is my very first fanfiction so I'm sorry if there are mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, it would be a whole new different Anime. :P This fic is ****NOT **** according to the Anime...**

It was a beautiful morning with a cerulean blue sky and fluffy marshmellow-like clouds. What could possibly go wrong with such a nice weather? That was what a pokemon trainer, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town thought at first. " Hold on… That sky….. It is a Cerulean blue colour. Reminds me of a city, Cerulean city,but the city is not cerulean blue. The first girl that i travelled with lives there too... Ahh! What am a talking about! Now I have to start forgetting her all over again… What a bummer!" Ash exclaimed, sighing.

It appears that Ash was in love with a girl. _Deeply_ in love. So deeply that he wanted to forget _her._ Who? Well, who was the first girl that Ash had traveled with that lives in Cerulean city? Right, it was none other than a girl named Misty. Ash had travelled with Misty and Brock for a long time. Unexpectedly, he had fallen in love with Misty after a fateful encounter with her when he got his first Pokemon, Pikachu. Now, Ash is travelling with Dawn and Brock in the Sinnoh Region to compete in the Sinnoh League.

He is currently resting on the field in a park,waiting for Dawn and Brock to return from the supplies store. Pikachu was playing with some wild pokemon not too far away, but being so close to his trainer, he could sense that something was wrong immediately. "What should I do? I just can't forget a single thing about her! Maybe I should just give up. Hold on… why did I even want to forget about her anyway? Oh right. I am in lov-" Ash was voicing out his thoughts without even noticing and got cut off by his Pikachu. "Pika?" Ash turned to his right side and saw Pikachu looking at him with a worried expression on its face. '_Should I tell Pikachu? Will he laugh at me? Look down at me for being a coward? Or… he may give me advice…' _Ash could understand every one of his Pokemon as he was so close to them.

"Hey , Pikachu. Can I ask you something? Keep it a secret, okay?" Ash said to Pikachu. "Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu nodded. ("Of course, Ash.") Ash told Pikachu why he was not acting like himself in the past few days, who he was in love with and why he suddenly remembered her again. "Everywhere I go, I see Cerulean coloured things! I want to forget Misty, but I see the Cerulean colour which reminds me of her city almost everyday! I just can't forget her!" Ash shouted, a little angry. "Pikachu, pika, pika! chu, pikapi!" Pikachu was irritated by his trainer's stubbornness.("Just tell her how you feel and you will be alright! No more thoughts about it anymore!") "What if she rejects me? Oh, I'm a coward! Ahh! I hate myself so much!" Ash screamed it out loud to calm himself down.

"Ash? Is that you? It's been a long time. Why are you screaming so loudly?" Ash stood up and turned behind. He was surprised that _she_ was here...The girl he was thinking about...Misty.

** There are still more chapters to come! Review? It would make my day! XD**


	2. Chapter 2:Traveling together

**Yay,Chapter 2 is up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, it would be a whole new different Anime. :P This fic is NOT according to the Anime… Sorry for repeating that last part. I think you all should know by now. I will not mention it in the next subsequent chapters.**

"Ash? Is that you? It's been a long time. Why are you screaming so loudly?" Ash stood up and turned behind. He was surprised that _she_ was here...The girl he was thinking about...Misty.

…

"Oh, hi Mist…. Uhh, I mean… hey mist! It has been a long time! How are you doing? What are you doing here? Have you seen Brock? Where is Pikachu? How is your gym? What about your sisters? Are they doing alright? Oh, hi mist." Ash was in such a state of shock that he could not even talk properly. "Uhh,hi Ash. I am doing well and I am here for a month holiday… No, I did not see Brock, and Pikachu is right beside you. My gym is doing well, so are my sisters… Hi Ash." Misty replied all his questions and was giggling a little. Ash was laughing as well, he realized how weird he must have sounded. "Same old Ash, Never changed one bit. Still as dorky as ever. Well, you did grow taller. Pikachu, how about you?" Misty smirked a little while saying the first few sentences. "Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms while she cuddled it.

"I. am. Not. Dorky!" Ash grumbled, a little mad about the comment Misty just gave him. "Well look who's here! Long time no see, Misty!" Came a voice behind them. " Hey Brocko! Long time no see, huh? Oh, you must be Dawn… Ash told me about you." Misty said enthusiastically to Brock, but changed her tone when she came to Dawn. Misty had a hint of jealousy in her tone with Dawn. Of course, only Brock noticed it. Ash was too dense and Dawn was excited about seeing another gym leader that was friends with someone she knew. " Well Ash, we can continue walking down the road now, I have the supplies that we all need for our travels!" Brock told Ash, while Dawn was finding out more about Misty. " Hey Brock, I am going to be here for a month, I am on holiday , sort of… I may consider switching my gym leader position to someone else, I feel like travelling the world again. Mind if I hang out with you all?" Misty asked Brock. " Of course we would not mind! You did not have to explain why!" Brock happily agreed. " Yes, we would love to have you on our travels!" Dawn agreed, shaking her head up and down. "Piplup!" Dawn's Piplup was running to them, out of breath.

"Oh my! Piplup! I forgot all about you!" Dawn replied, shocked at leaving her first pokemon partner at the store without noticing. "Piplup…." Piplup said, rather sadly. " This is Piplup, my partner! Piplup, this is Misty, she will be travelling with us for awhile. Maybe even forever!" Dawn said chirpily. " Ash… Ash! Ash!" shouted Misty, wanting to see if Ash agreed or not. He was daydreaming, as usual… "Huh? What? Oh, hi mist. Long time no see." Ash said, still in a daze from daydreaming about….. of course, about Misty, that he forgot she was even here. " What are you talking about! You just saw me and you forgot? Hey Brock and Dawn, is he suffering from some kind of illness? Did he knock his head somewhere? Is he alright!" Misty questioned, a little over worried the way friends usually talk…

"No, he is fine." Dawn and Brock replied in sync. Ash was snapped back to reality by Piplup, who used bubblebeam at his face and Pikachu, who used thundershock at him. " Oh, yes, I am fine, Misty. I was just… thinking. So… what is it?" Ash explained. "Can Misty travel with us, huh? It may be only for a month…" Dawn asked, not done with her sentence yet when Ash started 'Thinking' again. '_Misty is traveling with us for one whole month? I must be normal. Be normal. Be normal… she may suspect something if I am not normal. How do I be normal?' Ash 'thought'._

" Or forever until the sinnoh league ends." Dawn continued. '_What? I will never survive that! But I don't want to see her leave after just one month as well…' _ Ash was thinking so hard that his was some-what scowling. " Hey! Are you ok with that? You seem to be scowling!" Misty shouted and knocked some sense into his head with her palm. " Oh yes. I am very fine with it." Ash replied truthfully. " Pikachu…." Pikachu sighed, realizing his trainer was feeling very uncomfortable with this…

**Chapter 2 is over! But not the story, there are still lots more! Review? XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Embarrassing moments

**Chapter 3 is here! Hooray! I am also currently writing another fanfiction about comashipping… No, that does not mean that this fic is going to end! I have decided I am going to do 10+ chapters for this… Now, sit back and relax, Read chapter 3! Slight Penguinshipping…ehehehehe…**

4 hours has passed since Misty joined the gang and Ash was coping really well. He was not nervous at all. Why, you ask? Well, because Misty was getting along so well with Dawn that they hang out together really often, leaving Ash and Brock alone. Misty was not jealous anymore as she had told Dawn that she liked Ash more than a friend. Dawn admitted that she did not like Ash more than a friend, but she did like someone else more than a friend. Ash stayed at the pokemon center and talked with his rival friend, Gary Oak,over the phone. He was too bored. Brock went to a Breeder's class and will not be back till night time.

**…...…. With Dawn and Misty at the shopping Mall…...…..…...**

"So Misty, if you like him that much, why don't you tell him?" Dawn queried. "No way! i don't dare to! Anyway, Ash is too dense, he may not even know what love is! And shouldn't boys make the first move?" Misty answered. "Ash is not _that_ dumb…. Don't try to avoid it, Misty. I know you want to tell him." Dawn said, clearly wanting to bring both of them together. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. What if the feeling is not mutual? I would regret it for the rest of my life!" Misty shot back. "Ohhhhhhh. What if he does like you back? Hmm?" Dawn said, twitching her eyebrow. "Hey, stop talking about that or I will ask who you like everyday! I already have a few clues, ya know!" Misty shouted back, irritated by Dawn's pestering. Dawn immediately clamped her mouth shut. " Well look who's here, it's Dee Dee and her friend!" came a voice not too far away. "Stop. Calling. Me. Dee. Dee!" Dawn shouted,her cheeks turning an embarrassed red. She already knew who it was… Kenny. " Sure, Dee Dee." Kenny replied playfully. " Go away!" Dawn shouted, pulling Misty with her. " No! My unfinished Precious Latte!" Misty shouted, flailing around. "No problem, Dee Dee. See ya next time!" Kenny said, smirking. "There would not be a next time!" Dawn fired back, still pulling Misty with her, ignoring her flailing as she was too embarrassed. Dawn stopped only when they reached the front of the Pokemon Center, it was night time by then. " Dawn! You owe me a Latte! No, make that two Lattes!" Misty shouted angrily over her Precious Latte. "Ok, no problem. Away from that boy!" Dawn replied. " Ohh, I think I know who _you_ like….." Misty smirked. " Ehehehehe…. Whatever you say…" Dawn said, " Let's go have dinner." "Okay!" Misty said, entering the Pokemon center with Dawn.

**…...** **In the Pokemon Center...**

Ash was eating his dinner. He was chomping on his burger, stuffing fries in his mouth and slurping his drink. " Hungry, as usual… " Dawn sighed. _ 'He may have a bad eating habit of stuffing everything in his mouth, but that's why I love him… sometimes I wonder how he never ,ever chokes on his fo-' _ Misty thought while smiling, but was cut off by a choking Ash. _'I was wrong… he is choking… ahh! Why am I still standing here!'thought Misty. _" Pikapi! Pika!" shouted a worried Pikachu. " Piplupppp!" shouted an equally worried Piplup."Ash! Why do you have to eat so fast!" Dawn and Misty said in sync, rushing over to see Pikachu using thundershock on Ash. " Ahh… I am fine, no need to worry… " Ash said, gulping down some water. " That's when I worry the most." Misty replied, having learnt the phase Dawn taught her. " Right….No more worries this time! Thanks,Pikachu." Ash said, while patting Pikachu.

Brock came back from his Breeders' class. When he stepped into the Pokemon Center… "Oh,Nurse Joy! Your beauty is undescribable,how about a romantic candlelit dinner tonigh- AHH!" Brock started, but was interrupted by croagunk's poison jab. "Not… again…." Brock said, while being dragged away. " Cool, it is Croagunk's job here in Sinnoh, eh?" Misty joked. "Sorry about that, Nurse Joy…" Ash apologized. " Ehehehehehehehehe… I wonder how Brock could even recover from that so quickly sometimes… Look, he is here agai-" Dawn asked, cut off by Brock's talking, again…

Finally, it is night time. Everyone went to their own bed bunk, they are sharing the same room, and they went to sleep after saying goodnight to one another. _' One day is over… Today went pretty well… except for the 'Me choking' part. I must have embarrassed myself again infront of Misty… ' That's when I worry the most.' When Misty said that, I could feel myself blushing. Luckily Brock came by and distracted her and Dawn. So no one saw me blushing. Well, except Pikachu…'_ Ash thought, about today. " Pi?" Pikachu asked his trainer if he was alright. " Yeah, I'm fine, Pikachu… Goodnight, buddy." Ash said, before dozing off into a deep slumber… Dreaming about his love… Same goes for Misty, dreaming about Ash. The best thing is, no one would know about it…

**End of Chapter 3! Was it alright? Chapter 4 may be out a little later as I am going for a holiday, but don't worry. It will only be a few hours later as I will still be working on it once I reach my holiday destination! Review? XD **


	4. Chapter 4: Crazy Happenings

**Sorry People… I was very, very late in the upload for this Fic. I extremely apologise… My computer had broken down and I had to get a new laptop… The Comashipping fic that I was working on is now gone… Saddd. Again, I sincerely apologise. Now, on with chapter 4! umm… I don't own Pokemon.**

The next morning…

" Ash! Get up! " Dawn shouted for the umpteenth time that morning. She woke Ash up like this every morning. Although it never worked… She had to kick him off the bed before he wakes up, but since Misty likes him, Dawn didn't dare to do such a terrible thing in front of her.

" Dawn! Stop shouting like a mad woman on the lose! What is going on? " Misty rushed in with her toast when Dawn didn't stop shouting. It made her ears hurt! " Ash is not waking up! We are going to be late for my contest! " Dawn answered. " It's easy to wake him up. Watch and Learn from the expert!" Misty said proudly.

Silence…

Misty brought her half eaten toast close to Ash. After a minute… " FOOD! I am starving!" Ash jolted awake when he smelt breakfast. " YOU ARE FINALLY AWAKE ASH KETCHUM! GO PREPARE YOURSELF OR YOU WILL NOT GET ANY BREAKFAST!" Misted yelled. Ash immediately rushed to prepare himself at the mention of food. Dawn began clapping when Ash left, " Bravo! Bravo!" Misty smiled proudly to herself. No one noticed that Brock was standing outside. " I wonder why I have such crazy friends…" He muttered, load enough for Misty and Dawn to hear. " What was that? Say that again, BROCK!" Both of them shouted in sync.

_Crazy ear-pulling… Poor brock!_

Meanwhile, Ash was already done with his morning ritual of brushing his teeth, washing his face and changing into his usual attire…He had even eaten his breakfast! Quick, huh? All in a matter of minutes! Soon, they were heading towards Dawn's next Pokemon Contest. Too bad, they were late… " NOOOOOOOO! WAKE ME UP FROM THIS TERRIBLE NIGHTMARE!" Dawn shouted, obviously Dismayed. Brock was complaining that his ears still hurt from that _punishment,_ Ash was mumbling to Pikachu that he was hungry AGAIN, and Misty was persuading the woman to let dawn in. and she failed…

" My poor contest… that pretty ribbon could have been mine… if not for LAZY ASH AND IRRITATING BROCK!" Dawn complained loudly. Misty was used to these arguments, so she ignored her. Ash was hungry, and Brock was flirting with girls. After an Hour of these nonsense, Misty had to scold them and pull them to a cafeteria to eat and cool down. Everyone was calm already. Thanks to Misty. Then, Misty and dawn went Shopping near to the Pokemon center while Ash and Brock were doing some battle practice.

**End of this chapter! Sorry its short, I will make up for it with more chapters alright? Review? XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Scoldings

**Chapter 5 is here! Thank you for waiting! I do not own Pokémon! **

At Night…

"I am sooooo tired! I need-" Ash started saying. "Food." Dawn cut in. "Yes, food. I want a gigantic burger with a-" Ash said again. "I am not a waitress! Go take your own food!" Misty shouted. _Oops…I think I was too harsh… but once he starts talking about food, he never stops! _"Okay, okay…" Ash pouted, being lazy as usual. _Did I make her angry?_ "Pikachu..." Pikachu said, like it could read his trainer's thoughts. "I did? Oh my goodness! Oh well, she will get over it." Ash said,only interested in what he was going to choose to eat.

"Hello Nurse joy! You are as beautiful as always! What a beauty! You look like a dazzling star! You dazzle me! We should get to know each other more often! Lets go see the beautiful moon outside under the stars! Of course, the moon's beauty cannot be compared to yours! Or how about –Ack!" Brock started . and he got jabbed by croagunk. AGAIN. And he was pulled away. AGAIN. "Oh well… same old thing again…" Dawn sighed. "Not fretting over your missed contest anymore?" Misty asked. "OH YES! MY CONTEST! STUPID ASH AND BROCK! WHY DID I EVEN BOTHER TRAVELLING WITH THOSE CRAZY PEOPLE! THEY ARE-" Dawn goes at it again… "Piplup Pip…" Piplup sighed. "Why did I even ask…" Misty mumbled. "I am back with awesome dinner!" Ash informed. "Yo. Welcome back!" Brock said,trying to act cool in front of Nurse joy. Nurse joy ignored him. Croagunk got it's poison jab ready… "Okay! Okay! No more! I will stop!" Brock shouted, surrending to Croagunk. For now. He will go at it again the next day…

Dawn was still shouting, but stopped when she saw Ash holding a mountain of food on a tiny plate. Ash laid the food in front of himself. "Hey, what are you doing?" Misty asked him. "Eating?" Ash answered, confused. "I thought we were all supposed to share that big plate! How could you eat all of that?" Misty shouted. "As you said, Go take your own food." Ash said, gobbling his food with Pikachu. "Oh well, let's go get dinner, Dawn." Misty told Dawn. "Okay. Brock! Are you eating or not!" Dawn said. "Yes, cominggg!" Brock rushed to join them. Ash was left at the table alone and the silence felt awkward. "This is lonely! Hurry and come back!" Ash shouted to his friends… and a crush… " Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted angrily, thinking that Ash had forgotten he was there. "Hey there Pikachu. Don't you feel lonely?" Ash asked his buddy. "…" Pikachu was silent, and twitched his eyes… Ash could not tell what Pikachu was showing, so he randomly patted Pikachu's head and said the answer Pikachu wanted without knowing. "With my buddy here, I am no longer lonely! I have changed!" Ash said, nodding dumbly. "He was always there with you!" Misty corrected, coming back with her dinner, Dawn and Brock behind her.

"Oh. Yeah. Right…" Ash realised his stupid mistake and stammered. "Hahaha! Well, lets get to eating. Then, to bed" Brock said.

_Lucky Ash._

They went to bed after resting, and suddenly… "An ECLIPSE! Oh my!" Ash shouted, looking out the window. Everyone looked out too. They were excited as an eclipse only appears once in a long time. The eclipse was not what Ash only noticed. He also saw… "Paul!"

Silence…

"What is it Pathetic!" Paul shouted with annoyance. "Let's battle!" Ash replied. With that, Paul walked off, saying something about 'weak', 'useless' and 'I only came to see the eclipse'. "Oh well, He is gone again." Dawn mumbled to Ash, who seemed to be fuming. "oooooookay, lets go and sleep!" Misty shouted. "But-"Ash started. "NOW." Misty ordered, and everyone scrambled back to bed…

**So.. yeah. I just saw an eclipse so I got the last minute inspiration to write that short part… I almost forgot about Paul! I cannot believe it! I am a fan of Paul… Yeah… So umm.. review? :D**


	6. Chapter 6: A battle

**Chapter 6 is out… Finally. Sorry for the late update! Thanks for the Reviews, everyone! I have school… So maybe I won't update so often… I will try to upload at least once a week though. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

"Morning…" Ash said aloud. Then he realised he was the last one to wake up again. That only meant one thing to him. He was late for breakfast!

"No! Breakfast! I am late again!" Ash shouted, washing up and dressing up as quickly as he could.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked Ash what was wrong, drowsily. It just woke up too, following in its trainer's footsteps, of being late.

"What's wrong? Everything! I am Late for breakfast again! What if there is none left for me?" Ash rushed down the stairs.

" Pika Pikachu?" Pikachu was asking about its breakfast, too.

" Ash! Why are you in such a rush?" Misty asked, as Ash came running to their table, out of breath, Pikachu rushing behind him, after it got ready.

"Breakfast? Where is it?" Ash shouted, scaring the wits out of Piplup.

"Relax, relax, it's not like you lost your girlfriend or something." Dawn joked.

Ash tensed, and Misty paused, then she looked at Dawn. If looks could kill, Dawn would already be dead by now.

" Didn't mean to say anything! My mistake!" Dawn said, and Piplup kept quiet, realising the BIG mistake dawn made.

Silence filled the air. The tension was noticeable.

"Your breakfast is here, Ash. We saved some for you, you lazy pig." Brock said, clearing his throat, interrupting the awkward silence.

" Alright! Thanks, people!" Ash shouted, drawing the attention of other people, and nurse joy.

Ash sat down beside Misty, since it was the only spot left. Misty awkwardly shifted a little, but stayed where she was. Ash ate his food silently. Pikachu also ate its food silently. Pikachu was afraid that it would say the wrong thing. Piplup just watched Pikachu eating. Ash was too embarrassed to start a conversation or something. Dawn decided to take the risk, though, and start a topic about her contest, maybe? Without Brock, as he left to talk to Nurse Joy.

" So! Umm… I heard there is another contest next week at Lake Valor! Should we go there later? We could walk around and do some shopping… me and Misty, that is, unless you and Brock want to come too, Ash." Dawn started, successfully drawing a conversation. Piplup looked closely at Pikachu's plate of food, feeling hungry again.

" Oh, no. Shopping is not for me. I rather train with my Pokémon for my next gym battle." Ash replied.

" Pika, Pikachu, Pika, Pi!" Pikachu excitedly agreed.

Piplup started moving closer to Pikachu's plate of food.

" Oh yeah, Ash. How many badges have you got?" Misty asked.

" I've got 3! Pro, huh? I know, I'm awesome! The Pokémon Master! WOO HOO!" Ash stood up,shouting, full of himself, making Pikachu jump up in fright.

" Show off. I bet Paul has more than that." Dawn said.

" It's good enough, Dawn. I bet YOU can't even get one tiny badge! HAHAHA!" Misty laughed.

" Oh really? I challenge you to a battle!" Dawn suggested.

" You really want to fight against the Cerulean Gym leader? Anyway, I accept your challenge! Though you will NOT get a badge if you beat me!" Misty clarified, eyes burning from excitement.

"Pika…" Pikachu sensed that this battle will be a tough one for dawn….

"PIKA PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted in fright and anger, as Piplup gobbled his Pokémon food. Piplup licked its lips, claiming that it was delicious. Pikachu decided to let this matter off, as it was already full anyway.

Although Pikachu shouted so loudly, no one bothered… They were too psyched up.

" Let's battle right now!" Dawn said, while Misty nodded, and squeezed her way out, since Ash was blocking her. Ash almost choked, but recovered.

" I want to watch!" Ash shouted, quickly finishing his food. Ash grabbed Pikachu, Piplup, and Brock. He then ran quickly to follow Misty and Dawn. Brock was shouting in sadness as he was being pulled away from Nurse Joy. Pikachu and Piplup sighed, as some things never change… Ash always loved to watch battles.

The battle begins…

" Pachirisu, come on out and beat Misty!" Dawn shouted.

" Chipaa!" Pachirisu shouted, and went to use its tail to slap Misty's face.

"Oww! What was that for?" Misty asked, rubbing her cheek.

" Pachirisu, STOP! I meant, to beat Misty in a BATTLE! Not beating as in violence!" Dawn shouted to Pachirisu, feeling very regretful.

" Sorry, Misty. Ehehehe… I fail… hahaha…" Dawn said, embarrassed.

" Not funny!" Misty shouted, slightly angry.

" Calm down, Mist." Ash said. He knew what would happen if Misty gets angry.

" Yeah, Misty. Chill." Brock agreed, after asking Ash why they were out here.

" Okay, okay. I'm fine." Misty replied.

Pikachu and Piplup sat down to watch the battle as it started.

" Go, Starmie!" Misty said, throwing Starmie's pokeball high up into the air.

" Ha! I knew it! A water type! You can beat it, Pachirisu!" Dawn shouted confidently.

" Don't get so full of yourself, the battle has just begun." Misty said, smirking.

" Spark, Pachirisu!" Dawn started, head on.

" Dodge, then Swift!" Misty was definitely serious about this battle.

Pachirisu missed, then got hit. Dawn was a novice at battles, but almost an expert at contests.

" Pachirisu, stay strong! Use charge, then spark again!" Dawn said. Pachirisu did as told. Misty waited for it to charge up, then ordered Starmie to use reflect.

" Reflect? What is she up to? Reflect couldn't do anything, right?" Ash said, surprised.

" We'll see, Ash. We'll see." Brock replied, staring at the wonderful battle scene in front of him intently.

When Pachirisu's Spark hit Starmie's reflect, Smoke was emitted. As Pachirisu charged up energy before using spark, the attack was even more powerful than before, breaking Starmie's reflect, and hitting starmie slightly. Pachirisu was thrown backwards. Smoke was emitted due to the impact if the attacks.

"Pachirisu! Where are you?" Dawn shouted anxiously.

" Water pulse into swift!" Misty ordered. Misty had learnt to keep her cool as a gym leader.

A ball of water was released, with stars flying around it. The water cleared the smoke, on its way to Pachirisu. Dawn couldn't see the attack, or Pachirisu. But Starmie could, as it knew Pachirisu was somewhere in front. The stars would hit Pachirisu, even if water pulse didn't. As the smoke cleared, Ash and Brock saw the amazing attack Misty had made.

" It looks like a contest move! How Awesome is that!" Ash shouted excitedly.

"She could compete in contests one day… Though I think she prefers battles to contests. That move was splendid, though. Remarkable!" Brock said, proudly.

" Don't copy Mister Contesta…" Ash sighed. He was tired of hearing 'Remarkable' from the contest judge. Although he meant well.

The attack had hit Pachirisu. Pachirisu flew up in the air from the impact.

" Chipaa chi!" Pachirisu shouted in fright.

" Oh no! Pachirisu! Quick! Use Thunderbolt!" Dawn ordered.

" Chipaa chiiiii!" Pachirisu did a thunderbolt straight down to Starmie. The attack was so fast and unexpected that Starmie could not dodge it in time. Starmie got hit,the impact created an explosion, and smoke once again covered the battle field as Pachirisu fell from above, in to the Smoky field.

Everyone was waiting in suspense for the smoke to clear, wondering what the outcome of the battle would be… Will dawn win? Or would Misty win?

**End! How was it? My chapters before were a little messed up and confusing to read, so I made it easier. Thank you for your reviews, everyone! Other chapters and Fics coming soon! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: A bad and good day for dawn

**Chapter 7 is finallllly hereeeee. Sorry it took so long… I was really busy with school and exams… Anyway. Here is Chapter 7! Slight Penguinshipping! **

Everyone was waiting in suspense for the smoke to clear, wondering what the outcome of the battle would be… Will dawn win? Or would Misty win?

… 

"Starmie?" Misty asked, unable to see her Starmie, hoping it was alright.

"Pachirisu? Are you alright? Are you there? ANSWER ME!" Dawn called anxiously, a little too worried.

The smoke finally cleared after a few minutes of waiting. The outcome of the battle…

Both Dawn and Misty were overwhelmed. It ended as a tie, with both Pokemon fainting.

"Does this mean… I'm not really fit to be a Gym leader..?" Misty whispered, patting her Starmie and returning it to its Pokeball.

Ash hurriedly ran to Misty, while Brock went to check on Dawn, who was cradling her Pachirisu, which shocked her a while ago, making her hair all shiny and spiked up. Dawn was shouting and babbling about her hair.

"Misty! You were awesome! Very awesome! You are definitely fit to be a Gym leader! There is a big difference in Kanto and Sinnoh Pokemon, and you ended with a tie! AWESOME STUFF, MIST!" Ash patted her shoulder and comforted her, explaining.

'_He's comforting me? That warmth of his hands… Really comforting… He is getting clever too…not the little boy fighting with me all the time anymore…" _Misty stood there, thinking.

"Thanks, Ash…" Misty said, giving him a sweet smile that seemed to make him happy.

"ARGH! MY HAIR! IT'S SO UGLY! I'M SO UGLY! HELP ME, PIPLUP! BUBBLEBEAM NOWWWWWWW!"

Dawn shouted angrily, while Brock, Ash and Misty was trying not to laugh. Piplup and Pikachu were laughing hysterically on the floor while Pachirisu hurriedly went into its Pokeball. Suddenly…

"Hi there DeeDee, NICE HAIR!" Kenny sniggered, passing by.

"KENNY! IT IS NOT FUNNY!" Dawn shouted, blushing a bright pink.

"Wow, Dawn. What stylish hair you have!" Barry chuckled, and got pushed to the floor by Dawn, "Hey! I'm going to have to FINE you for that! PAY UP IN 10…..9….8…..7….…"

"QUEIT, BARRY!" Dawn shouted at him, turning away, trying to make her hair look normal again. This was turning out to be a bad day for Dawn. 2 People she knew passing by at the wrong time to see her hair in a mess. _'Now what? Is another person familiar to me going to pass by and say something again?'_ She was right.

"Hey Dawn. Fancy meeting YOU here. Oh, Nice hair by the way! EHEHEHEHEHE." Conway exclaimed, pushing up his glasses.

"CONWAY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! ALL OF YOU! GET OUT!" Dawn was fuming mad now.

"…. Idiot." Paul said, loud enough for everyone to hear, before walking away, obviously he couldn't be bothered with such stuff.

"NOT HIM TOO!WAHHHH!" Dawn screamed, running behind the building, grabbing Piplup on the way.

Ash and Misty told Kenny, Conway and Barry to leave but Kenny decided to stay. He felt that he had gone too far with his words. Together, they ran to where Dawn was and they saw Piplup using bubblebeam on Dawn's hair. Dawn was snivelling a little, blinking tears from her eyes. She didn't liked being teased at. In fact, no one likes it. Kenny went up to Dawn to talk to her, and Brock stayed to clean up the mess made by the battle. Ash and Misty went back in the Pokemon Centre to eat their dinner.

Ash and Misty ate their dinner silently, not knowing what to say to each other. Brock joined them shortly after, and they were relieved that the awkwardness was gone as Brock begun talking about Pokemon related stuff, making a conversation between them. Kenny was still talking to Dawn outside, as the sky darkened slowly.

…

"Hi there people!" Kenny and Dawn shouted to Ash and the others, as they walked in.

"Ermm, Hi?" Ash asked, twitching. He sensed something amiss.

"Guess what? Me and deedee are going out later!" Kenny said, placing his hand around Dawn's shoulders, Piplup jumping out of its Pokeball to the bed with Pikachu, while they chatted in Poke-language.

"YOU TWO ARE DATING?" Ash shouted, surprised, scaring Pikachu and Piplup.

"Well, so what? Problem, man?" Kenny said, walking out with Dawn, Dawn smiled at Misty, giving her the look of success and mouthing 'Go for it!' before leaving. Misty gulped, and glanced at Ash. Ash was looking out the window, watching Dawn and Kenny happily bounding out, while holding hands. Brock was outside 'talking' to Nurse joy and Officer jenny. Misty decided to have a 'talk' with Ash. She patted Ash's back.

"Yeah, Mist?" Ash asked, turning around.

"Well, we have not talked in a long time, so… Let's catch up with some things!" Misty said happily, itching to converse with Ash.

They bothe sat on the bed, Pikachu on Ash's shoulders, and Piplup sitting on Misty's lap, getting comfortable.

"Wow, you are a nice Pokemon, Piplup!" Misty giggled, patting Piplup softly, "I'm not forgetting you, Pikachu! You are awesome stuff!" Misty chuckled, after seeing Pikachu glancing at them.

"So, Mist…. How's your Gym coming along?" Ash started, Pikachu plopping down on his lap, wanting to join in too. Piplup also turned in their direction, hearing them carefully.

"Well, I'm not too sure… My sisters don't really inform me about such stuff. Anyway, I'm travelling here for the time being, so i'm leaving the Gym in their hands." Misty answered, thinking about it.

"Oh, I see. What is it, Pikachu?" Ash said, feeling Pikachu pulling his shirt. Pikachu turned to Misty.

"Pika, Pikachu?" Pikachu asked if Misty wants to go back to the Gym.

"Well, I would want to take a break… That's why I came here, to travel with you guys for the time being till my sisters need my help. I think they can handle it though!" Misty answered, while Pikachu nodded his head.

"Piplup! Pipipi Piplup!" Piplup asked a question. This conversation between the four of them went on for quite a while, till Dawn, Kenny and Brock came back.

"Thanks for the meal Kenny! See you next week at the contest arena!" Dawn waved to Kenny, who was walking out.

"Sure, Dawn!" Kenny waved back.

"Croagunk jabbed me." Brock sniffed, stating the obvious.

….

"Goodnight everyone!" Ash shouted to the whole gang, before snuggling into his bunk.

"Night!" The whole gang chorused, with Piplup and Pikachu too.

'_I had a wonderful talk with Ash just now. I loved our conversations. We fought playfully, with the happy Pokemon. What should I say to him tomorrow? How do I confess? Dawn told me to go for it, but… shouldn't it be the boys who should ask the girls out? Will Ash even do that? Should I wait for him?' _Misty went to sleep thinking about all these questions.

'_That conversation just now… was so awesome! We haven't talked like that for a long time… What should I do tomorrow? Ask her out? Kenny asked Dawn out, at an unexpected time too! Or… was Dawn the one that asked Kenny out? I wouldn't know… Should I ask Misty out tomorrow? Like go out for dinner or something…. Just some alone time… Maybe….' _Ash thought, making his decision to do it tomorrow… if he doesn't forget it.

…..

**End of chapter 7! I don't own Pokemon… How was it? Review? XD**

**~Geral~**


	8. Chapter 8: In The Elegance

**Chapter 8! I'M BACK EVERYONE. :D Like, finally! OMG, I'M SO SORRY. I'm itching to write now! I wonder if my writing skills has gone from bad to worse, haha! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Uhm.. I do not own Pokemon. All characters belong to the creator, except random girl Melissa, or the story. Not good at Disclaimers, sorry! xP**

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, trying to wake Ash up yet again. It's been…. how many? Twenty times in a row? Or more. Pikachu couldn't remember, it was just too many to even count. Pikachu shook Ash again, even giving a slight 'Thundershock' to wake him up, however, it was all in vain.

"Ash, Ash! Ash? Ash. ASH! ASH!" Misty walked in, shouting in different voices. She was already all dressed up and ready to continue the group's exploring, or something like that. They were still in the same town, practically just lazing around. A good thing was that the town was gigantic; with lots of spots they could check out and train at before Dawn's contest next week.

"Ah..? Yes? Oh, hi there, Mist.." Ash yawned, saying a casual greeting, as if he didn't notice the look of dismay in Misty's emerald eyes, and the look that said, 'Finally' in Pikachu's eyes.

"Oh. Wait. WHAT TIME IS IT?! Is breakfast time gone? Oh, no!" Ash exclaimed, rushing out of bed, falling down on his way to wash up.

Misty and Pikachu sighed. This was a normal day for them.

…

"Ash! Where were you, you lazy bum! If you slept even a minute longer, we would have finished your breakfast!" Dawn sternly lectured, as she saw Ash rushing to their table with Misty and Pikachu.

"Jeez, Sorry. I got carried away again." Ash muttered, scratching his head innocently and reaching for his utensils to eat. "Have you ate, Misty? Pikachu?" He asked both of them, as they took the trouble to wake him up. He got nods as a reply from both of them.

"Huh, where's Brock? Flirting again?" Ash asked and glanced around, his mouth full of food.  
>"Ash, don't talk with your mouth full.. What if you choke? How long have I been reminding you?" Misty let out a sigh while Ash just nodded, as if he was getting a long lecture from his Mom about safety.<p>

"Brock took Happiny outside to look at the gardens nearvy. Have you seen them? The flowers are so beautiful! Just like.. haha!" Dawn replied, smiling dreamily with a gazed look in her eyes.

"Thinking about Kenny, eh?" Misty raised an eyebrow, nudging Dawn in her arm.

"Wha..? No way!" Dawn fumed, waving Misty off. "Who would think about that brat?" She laughed menacingly. "Anyway.. Ash, are you—" Dawn wanted to ask if Ash was done eating, so that they could go find Brock in the big gardens. However, she saw the glimmering, polished plate, and stood up, ready to set off. Apparently, Piplup was in its Pokeball. It appears that Piplup wanted to sleep for the whole day today, and Dawn just let it be.

As they walked out of the Pokemon Centre, they began finding their way to the gardens. Walking past well-furnished houses, colourful bushes decorated with nice-scenting flowers and waterfalls that make you feel refreshed. Instead of a walk in a normal, 'what you see every day' park, it seemed like an elegant walk through castles where Princesses lived.

"Just look at those magnificent houses! Ooh, ooh! Look at those bushes! Aren't they pretty? Those sparkling waterfalls too! Aww, and look at those cute Pokémon playing in the water!" Dawn could not contain her excitement, and squeaked at everything she saw. Misty was astounded, and could not say a single word. She was speechless. And then.. there was Ash, looking at berries that looked ready to eat. Even Pikachu! Like they always say, 'Like trainer, Like Pokémon.' The saying might be true to them. They really loved to eat.

…

"Ah, my lady. Your name? Ah, yes, Melissa. I am appalled by your beauty, and I was wondering, if you would like to join me, at a marvellous, splendid dinner at a well-known restaurant, so that I would get to-OW!"

"Oh, my! Are you alright?"

"Hey, do you hear something? Sounds like Brock, don't you think?" Dawn questioned, looking at the other two, and scanning her surroundings.  
>"It's definitely him. He's always like that, and after that? Getting jabbed by Croagunk. Way too obvious!" Misty stated, walking in the direction that the voices were coming from. Ash followed soon after, not before grabbing some Oran berries to munch on. With Pikachu on his shoulder, it too, was seen munching a delicious, juicy Oran berry.<p>

"Oh, Brock! There you are!" Dawn shouted, after spotting Brock from behind some bushes and trees.

"I'm so sorry! He's always like that, don't take his words to heart. Yes, yes, he'll be fine!" Misty said politely to the girl, Melissa. Melissa bowed, and quickly left the scene, probably embarrassed and frightened.

"Pika.. Pika? Chu? Pikapi." Pikachu used its tail and waved it in front of Brock's face, trying to get his attention.

"Ah.. Yes.. I'll.. be.. fi-fine!" Brock said, crawling up. After a while, he seemed to gain back his energy, and he started talking about girls.

"Whoa.. That was quick!" Misty exclaimed, being the first time she saw Brock recovering so fast.

"He's used to it." Ash and Dawn resonated, both giggling and chuckling.

"Well then, should we explore the garden..?" Dawn asked, leading the way. Brock followed closely behind, with Croagunk keeping an eye on him, and Happiny was sitting on top of Croagunk, laughing happily and innocently. While Dawn and Brock talked about how beautiful the garden (and girls) were, Ash started a conversation with Misty. Pikachu, being Pikachu, ran to talk with Happiny and Croagunk in their own language, giving Ash and Misty their much needed privacy.

"So.." They both started, before blushing slightly at the awkwardness.  
>"I need to ask you something, Ash." Misty said, sounding serious.<br>"Same here.. You go first?" Ash said, smiling, and wondering what Misty wanted to say. Misty nodded her head, and took a deep breath.  
>"Um.. Um.. Eh.." Misty stammered. She didn't have the courage to ask. It was her first confession to her first love, and she didn't know how to say it. "Why don't you go first? Ehehe.." Misty was embarrassed. Making a mistake in front of Ash was embarrassing. Especially since he <em>was <em>Ash.

"Alright.. Well.. Listen, Mist. Would you.. like to.. well.. go out? Together? Just the two of us?" Ash smiled awkwardly. He originally wanted to say 'go out for dinner together' or something like that, but he messed up.

Misty's eyes brightened up. "You mean.. like a date?" She asked, with glimmering eyes. She couldn't believe it was true.

"Well, yes.. Will you?" Ash looked away, kicking at the ground with his shoes.

"Of.. course, Ash! I've had a crush on you for years, why would I say no?" She leaped at Ash and hugged him. She was so elated.

"Whoa, Mist!" Ash said, surprised. He hugged the other back too, however.

"There you are! I was wondering why the both of you weren't following!" Dawn's voice echoed through the air.  
>Misty and Ash stared at her, shocked, and immediately let go of each other, blushing.<p>

"Oh, Dawn. You interrupted a lovey-dovey session.. What a waste. Love should never be interrupted! Don't you know? Love is.." Brock's voice trailed off, he was talking about his view on 'love'.

"Guess you two finally confessed, eh?" Dawn smiled. She was happy to see her two friends so elated, and.. shy. "You two are so shy, ahahaha!" Dawn teased, pointing at them, while the both of them just stared daggers at her. "Ah, yet so alike!" Dawn chuckled once more.

…

After a whole afternoon sight-seeing, eating and having fun, the whole group was skipping happily back to the Pokemon Centre when suddenly..

_Flash. Flash._

Then.. darkness.

"What's happening?" Misty asked worriedly, holding tightly to Ash and Pikachu. Dawn held on to Brock and his Happiny, as well as her own Piplup, which just came out of its Pokeball to observe.

The whole city blacked out. Not a single shine of light could be seen. 


	9. Chapter 9: The Power Plant

**Chapter 9~~~~ FINALLY~ I've Been so busy..  
>I do not own Pokemon~ All I own is the story. I guess. xD<strong>

**Happy (Late) Valentines' Day!**

After a whole afternoon sight-seeing, eating and having fun, the whole group was skipping happily back to the Pokemon Centre when suddenly..

Flash. Flash.

Then.. darkness.

"What's happening?" Misty asked worriedly, holding tightly to Ash and Pikachu. Dawn held on to Brock and his Happiny, as well as her own Piplup, which just came out of its Pokeball to observe.

The whole city blacked out. Not a single shine of light could be seen.

….****

"Whoa! What's going on here?" Ash questioned, taking a few steps back, protecting the rest like the 'hero' he is.

Like Trainer, like Pokemon. Pikachu did the same actions, except that he was protecting the wild Pokemon living around the town that had gathered around them, as they were frightened.

"No idea.. Oh no.." Dawn muttered.

"Piplup, Pip!" Piplup was worried.

"What would happen to the Pokemon at the centre? Especially the water Pokemon!" Misty panicked.

Ash slowly held Misty's hand softly, comforting her with his smile. Misty smiled back at him.

"Oh, come on! No time for a romantic date under the moonlight in darkness, we got to find out what is going on!" Dawn pulled both of them apart, and started walking away with Misty.

Ash and Misty were surprised at the sudden separation. Misty, being pulled away by Dawn, winked at Ash and mouthed a 'See you later, be careful.'

Ash mouthed a 'Same to you', and waved back at Misty, before getting pulled away by Brock, who decided to explore the power plant on the outskirts of town.

….

"Dawn, I know we have to find out what is going on, but Ash was being so sweet! I just love him even more." Misty smiled sheepishly at Dawn.

"You are becoming more like him these few days!" Dawn giggled, searching in houses and asking the residents if they were alright.

"Really? I didn't notice!" Misty walked to the houses that were evacuated by some residents. She asked them if they knew what happened.

"Oh, no.. What would I do? Without electricity, the sick Pokemon would have a lesser hope of recovery…" A worried, but kind voice reached Misty's and Dawn's ears.

"Ah, Nurse Joy!" Misty walked to her, "Me, Dawn and my other two friends are trying to find out what happened. No luck on Dawn's side or mine, however." Misty stated, pointing towards Dawn, who was questioning the fellow residents intently.

"Oh, thank you, both of you! Where are your other two friends? Did they go out of town? It might be dangerous out there.." Nurse Joy sighed wearily.

"They are strong trainers, and their Pokemon are with them!" Misty smiled, reassuring Nurse joy.

"That's right, no need to worry!" Dawn said, with her arms to her chest in a proud and confident action.

"I'm glad I have caring and skilled Pokemon Trainers around here, but I'm worried about the Pokemon in the centre.. Can you two help me?" Nurse joy queried, smiling pleadingly.

"Of course we can!" Dawn and Misty synchronised, and Piplup gave a chirp that said, 'I can do it too!'

…

"There's the power plant!" Brock shouted to Ash, running ahead after he saw the view of the town's power plant, blocked by some trees.

"Wait! Slow down a little, Brock!" Ash panted, out of breath. They had been brisk-walking for a few minutes, and now they were going to sprint for a while. Well, Ash has low stamina. Pikachu was lucky though. It just had to sit on Ash's shoulder, while Ash did the running.

Brock reached the power plant before Ash, obviously. He walked around it, trying to find the defect.

_'Where_ _is the problem at?'_

Just then, he heard a few voices.

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!"

"MAKE IT DOUBLE."

"TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEV-"

Brock sighed, "Yeah, yeah. I heard that a million times already."

"Pika…chuuuuu!~" A lightning bolt rained down on their Meowth-designed hot Air Balloon.

Pikachu came running when he heard those familiar voices. Seeing that it was their enemies, Pikachu switched on its defence mode and attacked.

A few shouts of dismay were heard from the trio. However, it was quickly replaced with a determined smile on each of their faces.

"Haha! Fooled you this time, twerps!" Meowth shouted to them, and when he saw Ash running towards them, Jessie and James quickly got their new-designed hot air balloon to float to a safer place.

"This power plant would provide us with everything we need!" Meowth explained.

"That's right! And you twerps cannot stop us now!" James shouted down to them.

"So you were the ones behind this sudden blackout!" Brock stated the obvious, while Ash crept in the power plant to look for the controllers.

….

"So… you want us to help the Pokemon in whatever they need? How are we supposed to know what they need?" Dawn queried, as Nurse joy assigned them what they needed to do.

"For the baby Pokemon, when they want their milk or food, they would cry! As for the sick Pokemon, the bulb beside their own beds would light up, indicating a temperature change, which means that they are having a fever. When an alarm sounds, they need special care and treatment. Chansey and I would attend to that. Thank you very much, girls!" Nurse Joy explained with gratitude. "You can ask me if you are not sure about something. I'll be with Chansey at the counter, in case someone stops by. Thanks again, girls. You all are such wonderful trainers."

"Leave it to us, Nurse Joy!" Misty said, rushing to the room with the Sick Pokemon to check on them.

"No need to worry!" Dawn said her catchphrase yet again, and went to check on the baby Pokemon that Nurse Joy was raising for the time being.

"Piplup, Pip, Piplup!" Piplup rushed to follow its trainer, Dawn, but because of its tiny feet, running too fast caused it to fall flat on its face. Rubbing its face Piplup continued his little run to its trainer.

Nurse Joy had chuckled slightly, before walking to the counter to assure the worried trainers that came in.

…..

"Where is it…" Ash asked Pikachu, searching for a map of the place. Searching for the control room of the power plant isn't easy with it being shrouded in darkness. Chimchar helped him a lot, though.

"Pikachu, Pi!" Pikachu called out to Ash, claiming that it found the map. Jumping up and down in a hurry to stop Team rocket, it fell over and accidentally let loose a slight thundershock. There was a soft 'Bzzz', and smoke covered the room. Pikachu was shocked, and quickly bounded to Ash, nodding a quick apology and scratching its head.

"Whoa. What happened?" Ash coughed, bringing out his Staravia to blow the smoke away. It was a good thing that he brought his Pokemon.

Chimchar provided enough light from its fire for Staravia to see the nearest air vent or window, so that Staravia could blow the smoke out easily with its whirlwind.

"Staravia!" Ash's Staravia popped out of its Pokeball, and used its wings to blow the suffocating smoke away from them. As the smoke was blown away, Ash saw a hole on the floor. Inside it, there seemed to be a box.

Outside, things were becoming a battle between words.

"You all do nothing but steal Pokemon all day, do a good deed for once!" Brock raised his voice.

"Come on, we are not stealing Pokemon now! We are collecting electricity for our use! Well, trying to, at least." James countered.

"And why must we do good deeds? Being the bad guys are so totally awesome!" Meowth replied.

"Besides, we helped you twerps a few times before. Be grateful, at least!" Jessie snapped.

"Even though you helped us before, you all were practically useless. In the end, we were the ones saving the day! You do more bad deeds than good ones in all, anyway!" Brock shouted, glaring at them with his eyes.

"I can't even see your eyes, dude!" Meowth sniggered.

"Hey, we aren't useless! We helped in the storyline, right?" Jessie said, while James held a rose in his mouth, acting cool.

Brock sort of 'rolled' his 'eyes' at them, and wondered if Ash was having better luck inside.

In the power plant, Ash fixated his gaze on the mysterious box.

"Pika?"

"Chim?"

"Star?"

All his Pokemon were curious as well, and Pikachu went to open it, sensing no danger.

In the brown, small but heavy box, it contained a key, lying down on a cotton-like material. There was a letter on top of it.

**WHOOP. End of Chapter 9~ I'm so tired, but Imma do a One-shot about Pokeshipping soon, maybe! Pokeshipping fans, check it out? When I'm done with it, that is. Bye for now. C: **

****


	10. Chapter 10: Working as a Team

**Chapter 10 finally up! Sorry for the delay! I do not own Pokemon . I apologize in advance for any mistakes, ooc-ness and randomness. OMG THIS IS SO LATE.**

"What is this..?" Ash crouched down in front of the box, and took the letter carefully.

Ash cleared his throat and read the letter out loud.

"Find your way. Only then, shall you find a way."

Ash tilted his head to one side, and the rest of his Pokémon did the same.

'What does this mean?' Ash took the key, which seemed brand-new. He placed it cautiously in his side pocket, re-read the strange letter, before walking to the map which Pikachu found.

"Let's go to the control room before it's too late!" Ash shouted.

Meanwhile, outside the power plant, the trio and a twerp were being verbally abused every second. Everyone was hurling hurting comments at one another, despite being allies or not. Anyone passing by and hearing the four of them argue, can only chuckle and leave the scene in a hurry.

"I can't believe it! A dead end!" Ash shouted after he accidentally slammed his face on a wall.

Chimchar sighed in dismay.

"Don't tell me... the map was a fake?" Ash sighed as well, "I guess I should find my own way, then.."

_Find your way….  
><em>

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu pointed to the distance.

"Huh? That way is a dead end too, Pikachu. We checked there already, didn't we?"

All of a sudden, Staravia seemed to have a light bulb above its head, and it flew in the direction Pikachu was pointing. Pikachu ran after Staravia, and Ash and Chimchar have no choice but to follow.

Pikachu pointed to a small carving of an isolated lightning bolt on the wall, before pointing to Ash's pocket, which had started glowing.

Realization dawned upon Ash, and he took out the glowing key from his pocket. Checking it, he spotted a tiny indication of a lightning bolt at the bottom of the key. Ash moved closer to the wall, and on instinct, pushed it.

The wall in front of him moved backwards, before disappearing to the sides, revealing a door with a lock.

"Does this key go in that lock..?" Ash stepped forward, took a deep breath, and, grasping the key tightly, he unlocked the lock successfully.

"Yes! There it is! The control room!" Ash pumped his fists into the air, and his Pokemon rejoiced behind him.

Rushing forward, Ash was stumped. There were switches, buttons, and weird machines of different sizes and colours everywhere.

_Only then…_

Being impatient, Ash pressed the button with the colour that popped into his mind at that moment- Yellow.

The machines gave a loud sound at that moment, before completely stopping in complete silence.

"We…. Did it? We really found the way to stop this?" Ash questioned, glancing around.

_Shall you find a way.._

* * *

><p>Outside, Team Rocket was panicking.<p>

"Why did it stop?! " Meowth shouted, jumping up and down in irritation.

"We need that electricity!" James growled, thinking of how he won't be getting his electric-powered fryer.

"It must be the other twerp! That boy always causes trouble for us!"

"Croagunk, poison jab! To them, not me, thank you." Brock threw out his Pokeball, and out came his Croagunk, which delivered a powerful poison jab to Team Rocket and their balloon.

"AHHH! NOT AGAIN! TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF…AGAIN!" The trio screamed, and disappeared into the sky.

"Great, Croagunk!" Brock returned Croagunk to its Pokeball, and turned around, just in time to see Ash running out.

"Good job, Ash." Brock patted his friend, and gave a thumbs up to all the Pokemon who helped.

Both of them looked at the direction to the town, as all the electricity was restored.

Congratulating each other for a job well done, they started making their way back to Dawn and Misty.

* * *

><p>"Oh! The electricity is back! I can't thank you two girls and your friends enough!" Nurse joy smiled cheerfully, bowing.<p>

"No problem, Nurse joy! It's what we do!" Dawn smiled proudly, while her Piplup had its head held high.

"I'm glad we were able to take care of all the Water-type Pokemon!" Misty clapped.

"Misty! Dawn!" Ash shouted, running into the Pokemon Center when they spotted them.

"Nurse Joy!" Brock shouted in excitement, running past his other three traveling companions, and straight to Nurse Joy.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for saving this town! I am very grateful!" Nurse Joy spoke pleasantly.

"It is MY pleasure, Nurse Joy! I am grateful for your stunning beauty. Perhaps, you could repay us by having a lovely candlelit dinner with me – No, us! I – Eh? Croagunk? Why are you staring at me like th – " Brock started, but ended soon enough, as Croagunk began preparing to jab him.

"Oh, wow. It's probably the first time that I saw Croagunk waiting for Brock to notice it, before charging to attack him!" Misty giggled, at Croagunk chasing Brock.

"Brock might seem to be able to escape, but Croagunk sure is fast!" Dawn laughed, pointing at the two.

"One thing is for sure – Brock will never get away with this." Ash said, matter-of-factly.

"Ash, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? " Misty asked with concern.

"As long as you're safe, I'll be fine, Misty." Ash smiled.

"Soooooo Cheeeeeeesyyyyyyyy." Dawn waved her hand and the blushing couple, covering her ears.

"My, my! How sweet!" Nurse Joy stated, clasping her hands together to the side.

"As sweet as you, my dear Nurse J – " Brock went at it again, and finally, got jabbed by Croagunk. This was already a daily routine for the gang. The day would not end if Croagunk did not jab Brock at least once.

With that, the gang stayed in the Pokemon Center for the night, looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 10. Next chapter would PROBABLY be the last one. Just warning you all. xD<strong>_

**I SUCK AT THIS UGHHHHHHHHH.**

Review maybe? 8D


End file.
